


Down Low

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-ep:s5e20Lowdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders how Fin knows so much about the down low lifestyle and worries about how they started. Fin reassures him, and they roleplay sex on the down low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Low

_“It’s different for black men. They go out, have sex with other men, then go home, have sex with their woman and pretend they’re straight.”_ (Lowdown)

Everyone looked at him.

“Don’t look at me, you know John and I have been together for years,” Fin protested. He expected John to smile, but John was frowning slightly.

***

“You knew a _lot_ about that Down Low stuff,” John said later that night, after Fin had explained the whole thing in the squad room. He wrapped an arm around Fin. “Something I should know about?”

Fin raised an eyebrow. “Hey man, I told you, you were the first guy I’ve been with. Shockingly, I just happen to know a lot about that lifestyle.”

John fell silent. “When we started, did you think of us that way?” he asked. “Hanging out, having a few drinks, sex, what’s going on not meaning anything about who you are?”

Fin bit his lip. “You’re gonna make fun of me, but I’ve loved your bony ass since we started working together, babe.” He frowned. “What’s going on, John? You’re not usually like this.”

John sighed. “I don’t know, Fin. It just… made me worry, especially with the HIV scare. And I can’t imagine not having you. And then… well, we weren’t open for so long, it made me wonder.”

Fin pulled him into a loving kiss. “Not because I wanted to keep it on the Down Low, John, but because I don’t like talking about myself.” He ran a gentle hand down John’s face and cupped his chin. “And yes, some of it was the societal expectations I grew up with, but that doesn’t mean there were other men or that I don’t love you. John, please.”

John looked at him steadily. “I love you so much, Fin, that it hurts sometimes. And today it just made me wonder, what if I don’t know something big? You don’t always talk to me either, my love.”

Fin realized that that _was_ true; he _did_ have difficulty talking even to the man he was deeply in love with. “You’re right, and I’ll try. I don’t want to lose you, John.” He looked steadily into John’s eyes, willing him to see the truth.

John sighed and shook himself, like he was shaking his melancholy mood off. “So, tell me, what do you think sex on the Down Low is like?”

“Fast, in and out, zero to fucking in no time,” Fin answered immediately. 

John realized that sex between them even in the beginning hadn’t been like that, there had _always_ been affection between them, and he was properly mollified. “Wanna try it?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

“Fuck, John,” Fin said with feeling, realizing they’d passed a major hurdle. “Yes.” He pulled John into a kiss, pouring all the love he felt into it, and John kissed back. 

They stood up and headed to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went. Fin grabbed the lube. “Hands and knees,” he said to John, and John complied eagerly. Fin slicked his fingers and slid one into John. John was wriggling, the way he always did when Fin slipped a finger into him.

Fin slid another one in, going faster than he usually did, but this was fast sex, zero to fucking, and scissored his fingers to stretch John. He didn’t deliberately seek out John’s prostate but he didn’t deliberately ignore it either, figuring if he brushed it, great, if not, then no. In this role, he wasn’t concerning himself with that. He added a third finger. John was pleading constantly for more and it was turning Fin on, he was hard and ready for more. “Ready?” he asked, somewhat rhetorically.

“Fuck you, Fin, you know I’m ready, fuck me already, fuck me hard with that gorgeous cock of yours, fuck, please, Fin, now,” John begged, always vocal during sex.

Fin slid in in one smooth stroke and didn’t wait, just set a hard, fast pace. John yelped in delight and thrust backwards to meet him. Fin angled to hit John’s prostate, figuring even hard, fast, zero to fucking didn’t mean he couldn’t bring John more pleasure, and John moaned so loudly Fin worried the neighbors were gonna pound on the wall in annoyance (again).

“Touch me, please, Fin,” John begged. 

“I ain’t gonna touch you,” Fin said. “I’m not touching another guy’s dick,” he continued, falling into his role. “You do it.”

John balanced himself and grasped his cock, stroking it in time to Fin’s thrusts. He was so close, on the edge, needing something more, anything more, one more piece of stimulation to bring him close and he thought of Fin, Fin saying ‘I love you’, Fin pulling him close and kissing him, Fin fucking him hard, just _Fin_ , and he came with an incoherent shout.

His orgasm pulled Fin’s out of him and they fell onto the bed, panting. 

“I like the affection better,” Fin said finally. “As much fun as this was,” he added, pressing a kiss to John’s shoulder. 

John turned in his arms and kissed him.

“We good?” Fin asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” John said sleepily. “We’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
